Soul Mate
by buffy2471
Summary: This story is for all the ladies out there that have ever fantasised about someone famous being attracted to them. The hero of this story is Damon Salvatore and I have used his human form as the setting for this character. The story is mostly from the heroine's point of view and she could be you or me - I'll leave it to your imagination
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As Sasha drove away from the campus, she looked in the rear view mirror once more. With a lump in her throat she couldn't believe her baby was all grown up.

Kyle had only been three years old, when Sasha had divorced her husband of seven years. It hadn't been an easy or a quick decision, but once made she had never looked back. For fifteen years she had worked hard to raise Kyle on her own, dedicating her life to him and the career she was determined to forge. Thankfully she had succeeded in both. Here she was leaving Kyle at university, finally cutting those apron strings and giving him the independence he needed.

She sighed, independence, surely it's my turn now. It's time for me to do some of the things I've always wanted to do and not been able to. A plan was quickly forming in her head and it didn't even seem to be a pipe dream.

She was due a sabbatical from work; her assistant was experienced enough now, to be able to cover for her, at least for two weeks. Surely Katherine, Sasha's boss and friend would understand her need to have a break.

The next day Sasha walked into the office, a place she had been working in for five years. She had worked hard and proven herself over the last five years and two years ago she had been rewarded by being promoted to the longed for position of CFO.

Still young at just thirty nine she was proud of her achievements. She had achieved her ultimate career ambition, whilst raising an outgoing and intelligent son, who had made it into university.

Sasha stopped to greet Caroline, their long standing receptionist and after saying good morning and filling her in on how it had gone the day before, Sasha asked if Katherine was in yet.

Laughing Caroline looked at her watch.'How many years have you known Katherine. When has she ever been in the office before ten?'

Laughing Sasha walked on through to her office; she was so excited with her plan. She just couldn't wait until Katherine came in.

The night before, after dinner, she had gone online to send an email to the DS Foundation. She had been following the foundation and the Chairman, Damon Salvatore on Twitter for years and finally she was going to see at least one of them.

Every year on the anniversary of the foundations start, which was also Damon's birthday, she would send an online donation. This year she had mentioned that she was thinking of coming to the US for a visit and would love to have a tour of the foundation.

It had started when she saw a video blog made by him. It was his birthday and he was thanking followers for all the gifts they had sent him. Then he had zoomed the camera out to show the walls of the room he was in. There were notices and post-its all over the wall, as if he was in an office.

From his Twitter he seemed to work such long hours, travelling the world and giving interviews. Then he started to say that more than gifts, if he had one birthday wish, it would be that everyone donates instead to the foundation. No matter how small the donation it would mean a lot to him to know his followers were supporting his belief in saving our planet.

So that year on his birthday, she went on line and made a donation of one thousand pounds. She knew it was a lot and that it was even more in US dollars, but it was worth it. It had also been the first year that she and Kyle had not gone on holiday.

Kyle as a teenager had really been testing the boundaries. At one point she had almost despaired of him passing his exams at all. So she had decided not to take him away on their annual summer holiday.

The money had been saved and was sitting waiting to be spent. What better way to spend it than on a worthy cause. Sasha had always made sure she did her part for Children's' charities, through regular donations and she always made sure she recycled. She even went so far as to arrange recycling at her office.

But this was her chance to donate to a foundation that was trying to help the environment, animals and the youth of the future. Soon after that Sasha had been promoted to CFO. With the generous salary increase, Sasha had been able to comfortably make a regular donation of the same amount, each year on Damon's birthday.

Just then she heard Katherine's voice and saw her walking towards her. It was their morning routine, before going to her own office Katherine would often stop at Sasha's office to check in. Their relationship had grown over the last five years from that of employer and employee to mentor and friend.

'Good Morning Katherine, I need to ask you something important, can I walk with you?'

'Sure come to my office.' She said.

'As you know I dropped Kyle at University yesterday and also I'm due some time off for my sabbatical. I know its short notice, but I would like to take a break for two weeks from next week.'

'Oh my Sasha you're not going to have a mid life crisis on me now are you? I know now that Kyle's away, you'll be foot loose and fancy free, but you're not going to abandon me just when we're looking to expand the office in the US.'

'No I would never do that to you Katherine. It's just that I've been hoping to do some travelling for years now and as Kyle has grown our tastes in holiday have changed. I want to go to the US and explore a bit. It will only be for two weeks and then I'll be back. I could even stop off in New York and see how they are progressing in the new offices.'

'You're not telling me something Sasha. I can tell when you're holding something back.'

Hesitating Sasha said, 'Okay if I tell you, you mustn't laugh! I have, wanted to travel for years, but more than that I want to find my Soul mate. After all these years living in the UK, if I haven't found him yet, then he's just not here. If I'm ever going to have a chance of happiness, then I have to get myself out there. What if he's been in the US or some other country, all this time, just waiting for us to meet and because I didn't travel, we could never meet.'

'You're serious aren't you!' she said.

'Katherine, you must know how lonely I've been. You have Stefan; you found your Soul mate when you were travelling in France. Surely there's someone out there for me as well. I'm so lonely I even took to following an actor on twitter, just to feel like I was involved in something other than my life.'

'Okay, I understand. Go then, take your time off, and find yourself and your Soul mate. I'll give you two weeks but not a day longer. Also I will hold you to your offer to look in on the New York office.'

'Thanks Katherine', hugging her, 'I knew you'd understand.'

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first stab at Fan Fiction and I hope you like. Please bear with me as I am just setting the scene, before Damon & Sasha meet. Would love to hear your reviews. When writing this story, I listened to Natasha Bedingfield's song: Soul Mate :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sasha couldn't believe it. The week before her trip had flown by in a frenzy of activity. Handing things over, into the capable hands of her assistant, endless meetings with Katherine, ensuring she had all the information she needed. Although they would still be in communication through email, the time difference might cause delays.

Sasha couldn't have actually picked a better time. Most client activity went quiet over the summer and with her birthday being in a week, she would normally have taken a few days off anyway. This way she got to spend it in the US.

The next morning, she checked her list one more time to make sure she had everything she needed; then she closed and locked her suitcase. Looking at her watch, she realised the taxi taking her to the airport would be there in five minutes. Just enough time to give Kyle a quick call.

'Hey baby, how are things?' 'Oh mum, I'm almost nineteen years old and six foot one. How can you still call me baby?' he said.

'Angel you will always be my baby, even when you have babies of your own, so you had better get used to it.

I just wanted to check in on you once more. Remember I'll be gone for two weeks and because of the time difference, you'll be sleeping or just finishing class, when I'm waking up. If you can't get hold of me ring your grandma or your uncle.'

'Don't worry mum, I'll be fine, just go and have a nice time. Remember to send me a postcard.'

'Okay Kyle, love you, I have to go the taxi's here.'

Sasha had planned the whole trip; she was going to spend the first week travelling from city to city exploring and relaxing and just looking. She was going to spend the second week in L.A., visit the Foundation her long time hero Damon had formed and then visit the New York office, before returning to the UK. Hopefully somewhere along the way she would meet her Soul mate and if not, there was always next year and a different country.

On the plane Sasha checked her Twitter to see what Damon was up to and started reminiscing, to that day two years before, when she had first opened her Twitter account. Life was far too busy to follow lots of people, so she limited it to Damon.

Initially she followed him because he was her favourite actor in a very current TV Show. But then she started to learn more about him as a person. Every time he tweeted something, she learned one more thing that raised him in her esteem. He was not only a famous actor, but a philanthropist as well.

Of course he was gorgeous, but it was more than looks that appealed to her. She wondered how at her age she could have a crush on a man, who was so unattainable and a few years younger. And of course his co star Elena was also his girlfriend and they did make such an attractive couple...oh well, she could only dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

What had happened to the time, the days had flown by and there were just four days left of her trip. Tomorrow was her birthday, the big four zero.

She'd spoken to Kyle and her family the previous night. It was the first year she'd spent her birthday away from them, but it's what she wanted. She'd had an email just that morning confirming her tour of the DS Foundation offices, later that day. It was going to be great to finally put in context everything she had read about the foundation. And maybe, just maybe she might even see Damon in person.

He had tweeted just that morning that he was also in L.A. working. It was strange being in the same time zone as him after all these years.

Despite her travelling, Sasha was disappointed that she had still not met her Soul mate. She was flattered that a few times she had been approached by men, but then she had chickened out.

It was hard breaking a habit of a lifetime. She had pushed several men away, since her divorce, determined to focus on raising her child and career. She'd dated on and off, but never for more than a few months. Kyle was always telling her that she was just too nice and naive and that she just didn't know how to tell a guy she wasn't interested. She could tell that he had been worried about her travelling on her own. Sometimes she wondered who the adult in the family was.

A few minutes before eleven, Sasha arrived at DSF; she was a great believer in being prompt for appointments. She walked into the lobby and up to the reception desk.

'Hi my name is Sasha Pearce; I have an appointment at eleven for a tour of the foundation.'

'Good Morning Ms Pearce, we've been expecting you. If you'd like to take a seat, someone will be with you soon.'

Walking towards the seating area, Sasha saw a beautiful group of photos on the wall. Each one depicted achievements of the foundation from cleaning up beaches, to saving endangered animals.

Caught up in looking at the pictures, she was taken by surprise when someone tapped her on the shoulder and a husky male voice said her name. The hairs on her neck tingled as she recognised the voice from television and interviews. Slowly turning around she masked her amazement that here standing in front of her was Damon Salvatore. Mentally she was saying be calm, you're an adult and he's just a man. Then she smiled and took his extended hand in a handshake.

**'**Hi Ms Pearce, I'm so pleased to meet you. It's not often that we get to meet one of our regular donators, especially one who has come all the way from the UK.'

'Please Mr Salvatore call me Sasha and thank you for taking time out of your busy day to say hello.'

'Sasha, please just call me Damon, we don't stand on formality here. Also if it's okay with you I thought I would be your guide today.'

With that he put his hand to her back and gently steered her in the direction of a door.

Sasha was determined not to be the gushing fan and start asking him questions about his acting. This tour was supposed to be about the foundation and what was being achieved. It was easy enough to stay on topic, as Damon was very good at explaining what the foundation was about and he was obviously very passionate about it.

Sasha listened avidly asking questions at intervals and before she realised it, they had appeared in reception again and the clock said that they had been walking and talking for two hours. What had happened to the time, it had simply flown by.

Laughing they both looked at each other, realising they had been so caught up in talking, neither of them had been aware of the time.

'Thank you so much Damon. You've achieved amazing things with this foundation. I thought I knew a lot about your work here, but I didn't know even half of it. I'm so sorry to have monopolised your time for so long. You must have a lot to do and I didn't even let you stop for lunch.'

Damon smiled and said 'I enjoyed myself immensely and I have a whole team of volunteers working behind the scenes, helping to keep the cogs in motion. Speaking of lunch, you must be starving. There I was talking nonstop and you must have been so hungry.'

Shyly Sasha said, 'honestly I could have listened to you speak about your work for hours.'

Damon suddenly seemed to hesitate, and then almost as if he'd made a spur of the moment decision he asked Sasha to join him for lunch in the canteen. Sasha couldn't believe that this gorgeous man wanted to spend more time with her and accepted immediately.

Once again Damon touched his hand to her back and steered her toward another door. This time she felt a spark, almost like a current tingling up her spine, she wondered if he'd felt anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In the canteen Damon grabbed two trays and they selected their food and sat down. She was still in awe that he was such a famous figure and yet it hadn't affected his ego at all. He was just a very down to earth guy.

Then Damon surprised her by asking, 'Now tell me about yourself. You know almost everything about me; I want to know more about you. What made you come to the US? What is life like in the UK compared to what you've seen in L.A.?'

Before she knew it she was talking to Damon as if they were old friends catching up. She was telling him about being married before and raising Kyle on her own, then sending Kyle off to university. She told him about her job and her sudden wish to travel. Then just as Katherine had picked up on it, he asked her the same thing.

'There must be another reason other than travel, for you to just decide to take time off like that?'

Sasha wondered how honest she could be. Would Damon laugh at her if she told him the truth? He could see her hesitation.

'You can trust me, its okay.'

So she just came out with it and told him.

'I'm looking for my Soul mate. I felt that he wasn't in the UK and that I would never find him unless I travelled a bit and put myself out there.'

Sasha waited for the laughter, but it didn't come. He was thinking about something and then he said the unexpected.

'Sasha did you know that I am also an actor? It's actually because of the attention I was getting as an actor that I decided to use my fame to get my message out there. Use it as a platform to spread the word of my work at the foundation.'

She paused for a moment wondering how much she should tell him and then decided honesty was the best policy.

'Yes I know you're an actor. I actually follow you on Twitter. I've even tweeted you a few times. But I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by being all fan-like. What I've realised over the last two years is there is so much more to you than being an actor. Acting doesn't define the person you are. You have in fact on many occasions inspired me to do more with my life and it's your generosity with your time and your fans that inspired me to give back, through donations.'

Damon sat back in his chair and smiled his famous, lopsided smile. '

Are you sure you've never done any acting? I didn't have a clue that you knew about my other job. I really thought I had finally met someone that didn't know I acted, it was refreshing.'

'I'm sorry to have disappointed you Damon. I really just wanted to enjoy your company, without making you uncomfortable.'

'You succeeded Sasha, I can't remember the last time I felt this comfortable with a complete stranger. At the back of my mind I always have to be on guard, just in case the person I'm showing around is a bit of a fan. It can get a bit awkward at times, so I don't really make a habit of showing people around.'

'That's understandable Damon and I won't keep you any longer.'

Sasha started to push back her chair and rise when Damon leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

'Don't go please. I appreciate your honesty and your unselfishness in not asking me for an autograph or a photo. Also I wasn't being shallow by ignoring your revelation about your reasons for being in the US. I just had an idea and I wanted to put my thoughts together. Sasha, how much longer do you have in L.A., before you return home?'

'Just the rest of today and all day tomorrow, then I have an early morning flight to New York for a few days, before returning to the UK.'

'Well the idea I have is that if you want to find your Soul mate, I may be able to help you. Where are you staying?'

'I'm staying at the Four Seasons.'

'Perfect, I'm staying there as well.'

'I would have thought you'd have your own place in LA, don't you live here?'

'I do, but when I have to be close to the office or attend functions, it's easier if I stay at the hotel. They keep a suite just for me and it's furnished with a lot of my personal belongings to make it feel less hotel-like.'

Sasha was just beginning to wonder whether he had forgotten his offer to help her find her Soul mate, when he surprised her yet again.

'I have to attend a red carpet event tomorrow night and I want you to attend as my guest.'

'But what would Elena, your girlfriend say.'

Again he seemed to hesitate and then he made a decision. Leaning more closely he said,

'Actually we've been talking about parting ways. She's ten years younger than me, really only a girl and she's got her whole future ahead of her, whereas I'm approaching that age when I want to find my Soul mate and settle down, maybe even have a kid or two.'

Sasha was speechless. This man that she'd had a crush on for years was sitting in front of her, saying he was splitting up with his girlfriend and wanted her to be his plus one at a red carpet event. She felt like pinching herself to check whether she was dreaming.

'How can I attend with you? I'm no one and I don't have anything to wear.'

'You're wrong you know. You are someone and if the exposure you get on the red carpet doesn't find you your Soul mate, then I don't know what will. As to what to wear, well Elena is always telling me that I have very good taste in clothes and as my guest I will be picking up the tab.'

Damon looked at his watch and started to get up.

'Come on let's get out of here. We have a lot to do; we have to buy you a dress and shoes.'

* * *

**A/N: **Well what did you think! I hope it's not too unrealistic. I would like to take this moment to stress that any similarities to real places & people are purely coincidental and are just used for inspirations sake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After that the afternoon passed like a whirlwind. They went from shop to shop looking at dresses, and trying on a few.

But every time she thought she'd picked the right dress, Damon would say 'No, it has to be spectacular, unforgettable. Remember we're trying to find your Soul mate; we have to grab his attention.'

As they talked they walked into the next shop. Sasha went to look at the rows of dresses. What was still hard for her to believe was that after years of being overweight, she had finally lost the weight the previous year and now could comfortably fit into anything she liked. But even though she was finally happy with her body, she still couldn't easily look at herself in the mirror or even let people take photos of her.

She remembered when she had first joined Twitter. For ages she had just a faceless egg as her picture because she didn't have any pictures of herself that looked nice. She had finally found one in profile, with her hair falling forward, to half hide her face. She had even tweeted, 'My mirror says I am not unattractive, but the camera doesn't like me.' Now she was contemplating putting herself in front of hundreds of cameras, she must be crazy.

Picking a few dresses, she went into the changing room to try them on. One of them was a burgundy coloured floor length dress, which was strapless and hugged all her curves. She had to take her bra off to see the full effect of the dress in the mirror and it looked like finally she had found the perfect dress. She started to pull down the zip when it snagged. Twisting she tried and tried to get it free, but it wouldn't budge and she didn't want to ruin the dress. Putting her head through the curtain she looked around for an assistant but there was no one in sight. Then she caught sight of Damon lounging on a chair and she beckoned him to her.

'What's wrong?' he said.

She was holding the front of the dress to stop it slipping and her naked back was half exposed.

'I can't get the zip down, it's stuck. Will you help me please?' Damon didn't hesitate; he stepped into the changing room with her, drawing the curtain closed behind him.

Suddenly Sasha felt nervous, the previously spacious changing room, now seemed quite confined. Their bodies were practically touching. Sasha turned her back to him, bending away from him slightly. His hand came to her shoulder and his other hand to the zip. He seemed to pause and then started to pull the zip. The touch of his fingers on her sensitised skin was torture. It had been years since she had been touched by a man, so intimately.

Suddenly Damon stopped and she looked up and into the mirror. His eyes seemed to dilate slightly as he moistened his lips.

'Your mirror lied you know.' Her eyes widened. 'And you're wrong about the camera.' She turned towards him, still holding the front of the dress which hung precariously to her body.

'How did you know? I don't understand?' she asked in confusion.

**'**All day I've been sensing something familiar about you and just now it all fell into place. When I saw you in the mirror, in profile, with your hair slightly falling over your face, I realised who you were. I remembered seeing your tweet about the mirror and the camera and that was why the picture you used didn't show your mirror lied when it said you were not unattractive.'

Sasha held her breath as she waited to hear the worst.

'The mirror should have told you that you're beautiful and the camera is going to love you.'

She slowly let out her breath. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Looking up into Damon's eyes she said, 'That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a very long time. Thank you.'

Damon started to lean towards her almost as if he were going to kiss her, when suddenly the curtain was pulled aside and an assistant stood there her mouth open in shock. Damon quickly stepped back and out of the changing room.

'I think we've found the dress; I'll go and look at the shoes, while you change.'

After that the rest of the afternoon passed quickly. They bought shoes and accessories and when dropping her off at the hotel, Damon spoke to guest services and arranged an appointment for the next day, when the staff from the hotel salon would do her hair and makeup in the privacy of her room.

In the lobby before he said goodbye, he took her hand and leaned towards her.

'I can't tell you which room I'm in out loud, as the press or fans are sometimes listening. I'll write my room number on your hand and I will see you tomorrow evening at seven. Just come straight up to my room when you're ready.'

Then he was writing on her hand and walking away. He hesitated at the revolving door, turned and looked at her still standing in the same place. He smiled and then walked through the door.

* * *

**A/N: **In this chapter I wanted to build on the chemistry between Damon & Sasha, whilst at the same time let you see the heroine as the normal person she is. We've seen her as a strong person, this chapter gives us insight into some of her insecurities.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next day Sasha slept late. She wanted to be rested as it was going to be a long evening. The gala dinner they were attending had been organised by DSF. There were going to be a hundred guests from all over the country, actors and business people all in one room. They were coming to hear Damon speak about the foundation and the donations crucial to continuing their necessary work.

Sasha decided not to think about it or she'd get knots in her stomach. She spent the day buying a few last minute gifts for her family and friends. She found a lovely key ring with a wolf on it, for Kyle. Ever since he was a small boy, whenever they went on holiday, they would look in the shops for a wolf figurine to add to their collection. They had nearly fifteen now.

Back at the hotel Sasha finished most of her packing, just leaving a few essentials out. Her flight the next morning was early and she wouldn't have any time to pack before going to the airport. At four Sasha started to lay her clothes out on the bed, and then went to have a soak in the bath. The salon staff would be arriving at five.

After that time flew by. She had a manicure and pedicure, her makeup was put on and her hair was curled and put up. Reception had called her room at six to confirm that Damon was expecting her at seven.

The event itself didn't start until eight, but they were probably going to have pre dinner drinks. By half past six the salon staff had finished their work. All she had to do was slip into her dress and shoes put some perfume on and leave.

Even after all these years Sasha still found it difficult to look in the mirror, but after Damon's words the afternoon before, she decided to look. She stood in front of the floor length mirror and slowly looked up. Then she looked again more closely.

It was as if a stranger was looking back at her. A stranger with raven black hair curled and pinned on top of her head. Her chocolate brown eyes, which had always seemed ordinary, now sparkled and stood out because of the makeup. Her smile was genuine, rather than forced and her bare neck and shoulders looked smooth and graceful. The corset like bodice of the dress fitted perfectly and seemed to shimmer in the light because of the detailed embroidery.

Turning slightly in profile, she loved the way the material of the dress, draped softly around her legs, flowing gently all the way to the ground. Finally the shoes Damon had picked out. They were more like ankle height velvet boots, in a burgundy colour. They were perfect. She actually rarely wore shoes with heels unless they had straps. But she loved boots of any kind. Looking at herself now in the mirror, suddenly reminded herself of another time.

She had been twenty three and had just given birth to Kyle the previous year. She was still married then and had been feeling a bit unsexy and mummy like. Her husband had surprised her on her birthday by giving her a voucher for a makeover and photos in London. She had gone on her own and the photographer had managed to make her relax as the photos progressed. Just by lowering the straps of her bra and wrapping a silk shawl around her, it had seemed as if she was undressed. With her hair up and her shoulders bare he had taken some photos for her husband.

A week later when she had gone to select them with her sister, she had been amazed at how sultry and photogenic she had looked. Her husband had loved the photos, but then had proceeded to show his friends and family photos, that should have been kept private. It was on his return from a trip abroad, to which he had taken the photos with him that they discovered he'd accidently left the bag holding the photos on the luggage trolley at the airport. Sasha had been so disappointed, she never forgave him.

Coming out of her reverie, Sasha glanced at the clock; it was nearly seven. Grabbing her clutch bag from the bed and her key card she left the room. Making her way up to Damon's room she still felt like pinching herself. She felt like Cinderella going to a ball with Prince Charming. She hesitated outside Damon's room then took a deep breath and knocked. She heard movement and then suddenly the door was opened and her mouth fell open.

Damon was standing there shirtless, a shot straight out of one of his TV shows. Before she could stop herself she laughed and said, 'You've just ticked the box on one of my fantasies, thank you.'

Damon's eyes widened in awareness as they slowly travelled up and down her body. A slow grin spread over his mouth as he stepped back to let her in.

'And what fantasy would that be?'

Without hesitating she said, 'the one where a gorgeously fit and half naked man, opens the door of his room, to me.'

At that they both started laughing; it seemed the most natural thing in the world for her to be standing in Damon's room with him, laughing and at ease. Damon took her clutch bag and laid it on the side table, and then taking her hand he led her to the sofa.

'Help yourself to a drink, I'm almost ready, I got delayed on a call earlier.' As he walked away she heard him mutter something about needing an army to keep the swarm of Soul mates away.

Ten minutes later they left the room and headed for the car. Sasha was very quiet in the car and Damon could tell she was nervous. Just before they arrived, he turned towards her.

'Sasha don't worry, everything is going to be fine. I'll be at your side the whole evening, although there may be a couple of photos they will insist that I have on my own. Then when we're seated for the meal, I will leave you for only a few minutes to make a speech. After that I'll be yours for the rest of the evening.'

In her mind she said, is that a promise. But this time she kept her thoughts to herself. After all he still had a girlfriend, despite his saying that they were going to break up.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Although the story is completed I am having to do some editing before posting, as all my formatting has been lost - please bear with my and I would love to hear your reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The car pulled to a stop and the chauffeur opened the door. It was like a scene from an awards ceremony, first Damon got out and the cameras went wild. Then he turned to her and offering her his hand, helped her from the car. Then putting his hand around her waist, he led her forward on to the red carpet.

Reporters were shouting and calling out to Damon, from all sides. 'Damon how are you? Who's your date tonight? Where's Elena?' Before answering any of the questions, Damon turned to her and leant in to whisper in her ear. The cameras went crazy, as he whispered,

'By the way have I told you how ravishing you look tonight? I told you the cameras would love you.' Then turning back to the reporters, he fielded their questions carefully, like the professional he was.

He teased them with his answers by replying, but not really giving them any information.

'I'm great guys, really looking forward to this evening. This is Sasha Pearce, a close friend of mine and Elena is in New York filming.'

After that the evening flew by, everyone knew Damon and vied for his attention, but as promised he never left her side, except for his speech. The constant touch of his hand at her waist or his arm around the back of her chair reassured her and allowed her to finally relax and enjoy the evening.

Her heart swelled with pride, when Damon made his speech. From starting his career as a model and then actor, he had achieved so much. Not many people would have been as generous with their time. She didn't know how he did it.

On his Twitter he was always telling fans that he was travelling to this country or that. He was constantly recommending books to read, she didn't know when he had time to read them, except maybe on the planes. He had to do the round of interviews all over the world, not only promoting his TV show but also lobbying and promoting the causes of the foundation. And yet he genuinely seemed to be enjoying it all and it seemed the most natural thing for him to do.

By midnight the evening had drawn to an end. Sasha would never forget this and couldn't wait to tell Kyle and Katherine how she had spent her birthday. She would probably leave out a lot of details, just to protect Damon's privacy, especially as they would probably never see the photos taken.

Damon had just finished saying goodbye to a senator and then turned to her.

'Shall we go? It's been a long evening.' He said.

She nodded and he took her hand and led her away.

When they arrived back at the hotel they were both quiet going up in the lift to Damon's room. As he opened the door to his room he said,

'Let's have a night cap before I let you go.' Walking to the bar he shed his jacket, removed his tie and undid a few buttons on his shirt.

'If you want to freshen up, the bathroom is just through my bedroom.'

She moved slowly towards his room, taking in the ambience as she walked. His bedroom felt very personal; there were photos on the walls that were definitely his own touch. She could see how this could feel more homely than a stark hotel room. After freshening up, Sasha stopped at the dresser in Damon's bedroom. She opened her clutch bag and applied some gloss to her lips.

It was then that she saw the open album. She assumed they were photos from Damon's modelling days and started to flick through them. Inside the front of the book was an inscription that said,

'Damon I found these at the airport one day and thought they'd inspire you in your modelling, good luck!'

She remembered reading how Damon's uncle had been a huge support when he had first started modelling. She turned the page to the first photo and then held her breath. She turned the page again to the next photo and then the next. It was like looking in a mirror, except that she had just been a girl then and now she was a woman.

The photos that Damon's uncle had thought would inspire him in his modelling were of her. The photos she thought had been lost forever by her ex husband. The photos she had sometimes imagined were being looked at by some creepy old man or stored away in Lost & Found, gathering dust. Instead Damon had had them all this time.

Sasha couldn't believe it. It was as if Destiny had stepped in to make them meet. Could Damon be her Soul mate? But he obviously didn't recognise her. Why would he, she wasn't the fresh faced girl that still believed she had met and married her Soul mate. That had been a hard lesson to learn.

Walking back into the lounge, Sasha couldn't decide whether to say anything or not. Damon lifted his head from making the drinks and said,

'Is everything all right?

Sasha took the drink he offered her and swallowed it down. She couldn't think straight, what should she do? She couldn't just come out with it and say,

'You know me. You've known me for years. I'm the girl in the pictures.'

What did she expect him to say or do? He had a girlfriend; he was a famous actor and such a huge personality. She had no place in his life. This had to stop before she did or said something to make a fool of herself.

Backing away towards the door, she stopped when she felt the door against her back. She knew she shouldn't but she had to say one more thing.

'Damon I had a wonderful evening and I don't want to encroach on your time any more. Thank you for being so generous and for making my birthday unforgettable.'

He started to walk towards her and said,

'After this evening I can almost guarantee your Soul mate will come looking for you. And when he does I'll send him to you.'

Then taking a deep breath and pushing all thoughts of his girlfriend from her mind, Sasha said what she'd wanted to say all evening,

'Damon can I ask one more thing of you please before I go?' He replied immediately,

'Of course anything.'

Then looking straight into his mesmerizing blue eyes, she said, 'as my birthday is almost over, would you give a fan a kiss goodnight?'

Then as if in a dream, without even hesitating, he stepped closer, saying

'I thought you'd never ask'.

Putting both hands on the door either side of her, he leaned in as she closed her eyes and their lips touched. She was positive that sparks flew and her eyes opened as he started to kiss her.

Her hands moved up his chest to the sides of his neck, so that she could pull him closer. The length of his hard body pressed up against her as she sighed. His tongue dipped into her open mouth and if possible he pulled her even closer.

Then suddenly he went still and stopped kissing her. He slowly let her go and stepped back. His breathing was ragged as he said

'I can't, it's not right. Elena doesn't know yet and I owe her a phone call at least to break up, before I move on.'

Sasha was glad that he had stopped; otherwise she would have been plagued by guilt. He was the stronger willed of the two of them. After all it had been years since she'd been touched by a man let alone been kissed so thoroughly.

Without hesitating Sasha picked up her clutch bag and turned to go. But then she paused and turning back to Damon she put her hand to his cheek and said thank you again.

'I'll never forget these last two days; and who knows maybe I'll see you on Twitter.' Then she opened the door and left.

* * *

**A/N:** Ladies I hope that ticked the box on some of your fantasies. I just wanted to show that Damon is an honorable character, unlike some men and isn't intentionally trying to be unfaithful. But sometimes it's hard to fight chemistry.

Please let me know if you like the story so far


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Back in her room Sasha walked as if in a dream. She undressed and put on a bathrobe. Then she called down to reception and asked if someone could light the real log fire in her room. She had always wanted to sleep in front of an open log fire and tonight her last night, she would.

Then she went into the bathroom and showered. She changed into a satin peach chemise and robe and started to pack up the rest of her things, leaving only what she needed for the morning.

Whilst towel drying her hair she walked into the lounge to find the fire had been lit. Scattering a few cushions on to the floor and spreading a throw, she sat down before the fire to dry her hair and think about the last twenty four hours.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock; it was just after one. Wondering who it could be she walked up to the door and looked through the spy hole, it was Damon.

Without hesitating she pulled the door open, dropping the towel in her hand to the floor. He was wearing the same clothes as before and his hair was dishevelled, as if he'd been running his hands through it. His shirt was open except for one button and he was bracing himself against either side of the door.

Then looking up, it was as if he'd made a decision. He walked purposefully towards her, as she stepped back into the room. With one hand he pulled her towards him and the other he placed into her hair cupping her head.

Then he kicked the door shut and turned her towards the door. Just as his mouth descended to cover hers he whispered,

'I just ended it with Elena and I needed to taste your lips once more.'

Damon proceeded to kiss Sasha again taking up where he had left off earlier. Only this time there were no barriers to stop them and they both pressed their bodies against each other as they kissed and explored with their lips and hands.

Damon's kisses were drugging, his lips travelled over Sasha's mouth and face, then trailed down her neck. He pulled the bow on her robe and pushed it aside, as his lips travelled down towards her breasts.

First he kissed her breasts through the satin chemise and her nipples hardened straight away. Then he pulled down the straps of her chemise and took first one then the other of her breasts into his mouth, in turn.

Her head was thrown back in pure ecstasy at the sensations coursing through her body, whilst her hands were on his head and entangled in his hair. Then he started to make his way back up to her mouth, and whilst his tongue dipped into her mouth, his hands roamed over her body, constantly touching and feeling. She could feel how hard he was through his trousers; she couldn't bear the clothes between them any longer.

She undid the button of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Then as she started to unzip his trousers, she hesitated. 'Did you bring protection?'

He looked into her eyes and took some packets out of his back pocket, placing them on the side table.

'I plan on being here all night.' He said.

She thought her legs would give way beneath her. Damon finished unzipping his trousers and quickly sheathed himself. Telling Sasha to put her arms around his neck he lifted her, whilst she wrapped her legs around him.

Then once again he looked into her eyes and asked,

'Do you want this slow and deep or hard and fast?' Kissing him deeply she said,

'We have plenty of time for slow and deep; I want hard and fast now.'

Damon groaned loudly and then firmly holding her behind, he thrust into her. It was explosive; her whole body was alive with sensations. She'd thought it would hurt as it had been so long since she'd been with a man. But she was so aroused; he slid in with no effort at all.

Then he started to move in her, in that age old rhythm. She could feel her orgasm building with each thrust and she thought it couldn't get any better and then she climaxed. Her head thrown back she cried out his name, just as he came as well.

Her body trembled as her orgasm reverberated through her. Damon collapsed against her, his lips pressed into her neck.

'Wow that was better than I imagined', she said. 'I'll second that', Damon said as he slowly lowered Sasha's legs to the ground. Taking her hand he led her to the middle of the room. Looking around he noticed the cushions and throw on the floor by the fire. Smiling he said,

'Join me in the shower first and then you can explain that.'

They made love again in the shower and then again in front of the fire. Damon was insatiable; it was as if he couldn't get enough of her.

In between their lovemaking they talked, telling each other about their lives and families. Finally they moved to the bedroom and just lay their facing each other, then almost at the same time they moved into each other's arms, limbs entwined and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope this chapter lived up to the build up. I am going to have to leave anymore editing & posting for today, but will try and upload the final chapters during the week. xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sasha opened her eyes just before the alarm went off. She quickly turned it off and checked on Damon. He was lying on his back with one arm wrapped around her, holding her to his side.

She sighed deeply. Last night had been amazing and she didn't want this dream to end. But as with all dreams, they have to end when we wake up. She gently eased herself out of Damon's arms and gathered her things to shower and change in the bathroom.

It was seven and the taxi would be waiting to pick her up in half an hour, for the drive to the airport. She quickly texted Kyle to say she was just leaving for New York and closed the lid of her suitcase.

Damon hadn't even stirred in sleep and she felt sad to leave him without saying goodbye. But it would be awkward; after all they had no future together. He didn't know she was the girl in the pictures and she had a son and a job waiting for her back in the UK.

It's not as if he was her Soul mate after all. Last night had been about chemistry and passion, but nothing long term, nothing permanent.

On the spur of the moment she typed her phone number into his mobile and then left a note, next to him. On the plane flying to New York, Sasha wondered if she would ever see or hear from Damon again.

A couple of hours later Damon stirred, he'd been having the most amazing dream about this sexy beautiful woman that had come into his life.

They had met at DSF and clicked immediately and when it was time to part he didn't want to say goodbye, so he had invited her to lunch. Then he had invited her to a benefit and taken her shopping.

They had spent the whole afternoon together and he had almost kissed her. When they parted he counted the hours until he could see her again. There was something so familiar about her. It was more than recognising her from Twitter.

When he saw her again she was even more beautiful than he remembered and she said he had fulfilled one of her fantasies. What man didn't want to be a beautiful woman's fantasy? He wished he could fulfil all her fantasies.

But then he remembered that he was supposed to be helping her find her Soul mate. It didn't sit well with him; he wasn't sure why, did he want her to find her Soul mate?

He didn't like the way men were looking at her when they went to the benefit. She was with him; they shouldn't be looking at her. It was almost as if he was jealous. But then he wasn't free. He had to speak to Elena. But when they got back to the hotel, he didn't want her to go. But he couldn't think of a reason to ask her to stay and then she had asked him to kiss her and it was like everything was right in the world.

She tasted like strawberries dipped in chocolate, he couldn't stop kissing her, but it was wrong. He wasn't the kind of person to cheat. So he stopped kissing her and she left. He felt so bereft as if she had taken part of his heart with her. What did it mean? He'd only just met her and yet it seemed like he'd known her for years.

He paced back and forth until finally he came to a decision. Although late, he picked up the phone and called Elena. They spoke for half an hour, but they both agreed to part ways. They would always be friends and co stars, but they knew it was time.

Then before he could change his mind he went into the bathroom and stuffed some protection into his back pocket and took the lift to her room.

What if she rejected him, what if she said no. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such a strong attraction to a woman. It hadn't even felt like this with Elena. Leaning against the door frame he hesitated before knocking, what was he hoping would happen? He wanted her to open her arms to him and make love with him all night long.

When the door opened, she was just standing there in a slip of a silk thing and her hair was all tousled and damp. Even without makeup she was beautiful. Without hesitating he just walked in and took her in his arms. He hadn't imagined their earlier kiss; she did taste of strawberries and chocolate.

He couldn't get enough of her; they had made love all night in every room possible. Finally exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arms and now if he turned over and opened his eyes, she'd be lying there next to him.

He stretched, loving the soreness in his limbs. It was the ache that comes when you've been making mad passionate love all night. Damon opened his eyes and turned in the bed. But then his smile froze on his mouth, the bed was empty.

He sat up; he knew he hadn't dreamt her. This was her room and he could see the rumpled sheets and the indent on the pillow from her head. Maybe she was in the bathroom, but looking around the room all her things were gone. Then glancing at the clock he realised it was after nine. She'd gone.

Sasha was on a plane now and she hadn't even said goodbye. He rang down to reception to see if she had checked out. If he was quick he might be able to catch her. But reception told him she had checked out and was on her way to New York not London.

He hadn't even thought to find out where her US offices were. This couldn't have been one sided. He knew when a woman wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Then he saw the note. 'Dear Damon, thank you for an amazing two days. I didn't find my Soul mate but I found the next best thing, you. I will never forget you and don't worry I will be discrete about last night. I put my phone number in your mobile. If you are ever in the UK, call me and if not, maybe I'll see you on Twitter! Sasha xx'

What did it mean, was he just a one night stand to her? Did she not feel any more for him than that? Or was it the opposite, was she just trying to hide her feelings, so that he wouldn't feel pressured, to take things further? What was he doing, sitting in this bed feeling like he'd been abandoned?

Sasha was right to just move on. It's not like they could have a future. They lived on opposite sides of the Atlantic. They both had commitments and their work. It wasn't meant to be long term, they weren't Soul mates.

It would just be one of those memories to be put away until a rainy day. It was like a dream, everyone had to wake up in the end and get back to reality.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Two weeks had passed since Sasha had returned from the US. Two weeks since she had last looked at Twitter. She was avoiding it because she didn't want to become one of those obsessed people always checking for messages. Not that there would be any messages. Damon didn't actually know her twitter address and he wouldn't be able to plough through all his followers looking for her, to send a direct message.

He had her phone number, but she had said to ring if he was in the UK. She hadn't told anyone about the night of the benefit. Katherine knew something had happened, but other than asking her if she was okay, she didn't press for details.

She had been so happy on her return to work, but at the same time she was sad. By the end of the first week she had relented and summarised the events, telling Caroline and Katherine that she had met an amazing man, whilst in the US. She'd thought for a moment that he might be her Soul mate, but it wasn't meant to be. They lived such different lives.

She dreamt of Damon most nights and sometimes wondered whether anyone had come looking for her, after seeing the photos from the benefit, like Damon had expected. Would he send them on to the UK, looking for her?

It was the middle of the third week when she started to feel a bit queasy. At first she thought it was a stomach bug. But then she realised she hadn't had her period. She was always as regular as clockwork. Maybe it was her age, now that she was forty, her body might be changing. But what if she were pregnant? How was it possible, they had used protection; but then she remembered that time in the shower.

A few days later, Sasha was just finishing up a meeting, when Caroline came rushing into her office.

'Sorry to interrupt you Sasha, but there is a really attractive man in reception, asking for you.' Laughing Sasha stood up, after checking her calendar. She didn't have any appointments for the rest of the day.

'Does this really attractive man have a name?' Caroline paused, as if for dramatic effect and then said,

'He told me to tell you he's your Soul mate!' Who could it be? Had Damon actually sent someone to her? Had their night together meant so little to him, that he could send a strange man to her?

Leaving her office and walking towards reception, she saw Caroline rush off in the opposite direction. As she turned the corner, there he stood holding a bunch of flowers. But she couldn't see his face. As she approached he slowly moved the flowers and set them on the table.

It was Damon, her whole face lit up and her heart started beating faster. He had come for her! He'd told Caroline he was her Soul mate. His eyes caught hers and drew her to him. He was smiling, but at the same time he seemed to hesitate as if unsure of himself. Sasha realised he didn't know how she felt. So she ran the last few steps and flung her arms around his neck, just as he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around.

Then he was kissing her and it seemed like they had never been apart. Pulling gently back Sasha said,

'I'm so glad to see you, but I need to talk to you somewhere privately.'

'Me too, I have got so much to tell you, here let's go into that room behind you.' Damon said. 'When I woke up that day and you were gone, I couldn't believe it. Then when I read your note, I thought I'd lost you forever. I thought you didn't feel the same way about me. I wanted to jump on a plane and follow you to the UK, but then I realised you were on your way to New York. I threw myself into my work, trying to forget you. I didn't want to ring because you said to only ring if I was in the UK. I've been trying to reschedule my commitments so that I could make the excuse of coming to the UK. I looked for you on Twitter, but I couldn't find a tweet from you, it was as if you had disappeared. But then a couple of days ago I got a phone call from a guy claiming to have seen a picture of you at the benefit with me and he said he might be your Soul mate.

For the first time ever I lost my cool and snapped at him, saying how could you be his Soul mate, when you were mine? My uncle reminded me that whenever I lost focus I should go back to my beginnings and what inspired me. I was in my hotel room and there was a picture of us both in the magazine. I reached for my album that held photos from when I started my modelling career. I hadn't looked at it in years and it fell open at some pictures of a girl that my uncle had found in an airport. He had given them to me to inspire me when I first started modelling. It was you. There was no doubt in my mind, you were the same girl. That's when I realised that we were destined to meet. We just had to see the signs. I realised that I'd met my Soul mate and let her slip through my fingers.'

Damon hugged her close, as if he would never let her go. He buried his face in her neck, while Sasha revelled in the knowledge that he had come looking for her and that he'd said he was her Soul mate. Sasha was so happy, but she had to break the news to Damon and give him the chance to walk away. It was one thing to realise you had found your Soul mate, but to also find out that you were going to be a father.

'Damon, I am so glad you came for me. When Caroline said there was someone in reception, saying they were my Soul mate, I wanted it to be you. But there's something I need to tell you. I think I'm pregnant.'

Damon paused for not more than a second before smiling and saying,

'This is perfect. Now you have to come back to the US with me. You have to marry me.'

Stunned Sasha couldn't believe it, had Damon just asked her to marry him. Every hope she had was falling right into place. Damon loved her, he said he was her Soul mate, he wanted the baby and he wanted to marry her and take her to the US. Sasha threw her arms around him and kissed him. Then he pulled back and whispered in her ear.

'Sasha there is a group of people looking at us through the glass.'

Turning slowly Sasha burst out laughing. Taking Damon by the hand, she led him out of the room.

'Guys really, have you never seen anyone kissing before.' She said to her colleagues.

Holding Damon's hand she led him round the corner of the office, whilst everyone moved out of the way.

'Damon I want to introduce you to my boss.'

Reaching Katherine's office, Sasha knocked and at Katherine's signal she entered with Damon. As she turned to shut the door behind them, she winked at Caroline.

'Katherine I'd like to introduce someone to you. This is Damon Salvatore, the man I met in the US and my Soul mate. Damon this is Katherine my mentor and my friend. Damon wants to take me back to the US with him, to live.

* * *

**A/N: I was originally going to end the story here. I know it's mushy, but I did enjoy writing it. I hope you enjoy and if you want me to post the rest please let me know**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Katherine had made Sasha work three weeks of her three month notice before she had relented and said she could go, at the end of the month.

'How can I stand in the way of destiny? Go if you must, but you better be available on the phone if I or your replacement has any questions and I better get an invite to the wedding' she said whilst hugging her.

In that time Damon had been back to the US twice, he and Elena had officially announced to the press that they were no longer together. When asked about his frequent trips to the UK, he had hinted that he might be returning from his next trip to the UK with someone.

They had not told anyone that Sasha was pregnant, until the night before when they had broken the news to her parents. After getting over the initial shock of her getting married and going to live in the US, her mum had surprised her by being over the moon at the idea of another grandchild. It turned out that she had been desperate for another grandchild and had all but despaired of it ever happening, from either her sister or herself.

'Now I have an excuse to come over to visit you in the US as much as I like' she said, whilst Sasha groaned inwardly.

That weekend they had driven down to Kyle's university, to break the news. Sasha had already hinted about some big news and the fact that she had met someone whilst in the US, who had then come to the UK. When they arrived at the campus Sasha asked Damon if he would stay by the car for a few minutes. Then walking to where she could see Kyle sitting against a tree, she took a deep breath.

'Kyle baby, how are you? I'm so glad you were free for dinner this evening'

'Hey mum, don't say baby too loudly, there's a girl I know over there.'

Sitting down opposite him Sasha thought it best to come straight to the point.

'You know I said that I had some news for you, well you know the guy I mentioned that I met in L.A., well he's asked me to marry him.'

'Whoa mum, you just met him, how can you be ready to marry him already. I haven't even met him. Don't you care whether I like him or not?'

'Well actually that's the thing; I sort of know already that you like him. In fact you know quite a bit about him and although you haven't met him in person, I think you'll really get on well.'

Kyle was about to say something in response when he suddenly jumped to his feet, at the same time he was staring over her shoulder.

'Mum you are not going to believe this, but Damon Salvatore is right behind you and walking straight towards us. OMG where's my phone, I have to ask him for a picture, mum have you got any paper, I have to get an autograph.'

Laughing as she stood up, she knew somehow things would be okay. Damon came to stand beside her and smiled his famous lopsided smile, whilst putting his arm around her waist.

'Kyle this as you know is Damon Salvatore' she paused for effect 'the man I am going to marry. Damon this is my son Kyle, a huge fan of yours.'

Damon held his hand out to Kyle and with his mouth wide open in awe, Kyle reached for it.

'Mum are you trying to tell me that you met and fell in love with Damon Salvatore, when you were on holiday and that he dropped everything to follow you across the Atlantic and has persuaded you not only to marry him, but also to give up your job and move back to the US with him?'

Sasha nodded in confirmation as she put her other arm around Kyle and standing between her two favourite men in the world, turned and walked back with them to the car.

At dinner they talked about their plans and the future. Sasha and Damon also told Kyle that he was going to have a baby brother or sister, in a few months.

'Kyle you need to keep this information between us and your grandparents for the time being. When we go back to the US, we need to break the news of our engagement and marriage slowly before mentioning that we're having a baby as well. Also remember, there will always be a place for you with us in L.A. Come and visit us in your holidays or stay here with your grandparents. But when you finish University, you decide whether you want to come to the US to live or stay here.'

The rest of the evening went perfectly and Kyle even got his photo and autograph with Damon. He still couldn't believe that his stepfather was going to be Damon Salvatore, but he swore he'd keep their secret.

As they were saying goodbye, Kyle pulled Sasha aside. Since being a teenager, Kyle had never been one to openly display affection, but now he put his arms around her and said,

'I love you mum and I'm so glad that finally you have found someone to love you, just the way you are. You've been the best mum ever and I just wanted to thank you for everything you've ever done for me. It's your turn now and I know Damon will make you happy.'

With tears in her eyes she hugged Kyle back and said,

'Don't forget the promise you made me years ago, you have to walk me down the aisle when I get married and give me away.'

'That's a promise mum; now get going you two, before you make me cry as well.'

* * *

**A/N: **I know the ending to this chapter is a bit mushy, but I couldn't help myself. Hoping for snow tomorrow, then I can edit & post the last couple of chapters :-) Thanks again for the review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sunday evening Damon had to fly back to the US, but he promised he would be back on the Wednesday and then the following weekend Sasha would be flying back to L.A. with him.

Today she had her first doctor's appointment since taking the pregnancy test. It was strange that since that first bout of queasiness, Sasha had felt fine, but she put it down to the permanent high she was on and every pregnancy was different. After her check up the Doctor asked her to get dressed and join him in his office.

'Ms Pearce I don't know how to tell you this, but you're not pregnant. Pregnancy tests can sometimes give a false positive, which is why we always recommend that you take two or three tests.'

Sasha just sat there in shock; she couldn't believe that she wasn't pregnant. What did this mean? What if Damon had only asked her to marry him because she was expecting? Would he not love her now? Would he think she had tried to deceive him? She just wanted to cry, she needed Damon's arms around her now.

Her whole world was falling apart and yet there was that small part of her that was glad, that she wasn't expecting. She loved babies and had always wanted to have more, but at the age of forty, it would not be easy doing it again. Of course she wouldn't have been raising a child on her own this time, but did she really know whether Damon and she would last. She had thought her first marriage would last forever.

She couldn't just sit here, all the doubts she had were getting on top of her. The doctor probably thought she had gone into shock. She had to get up and go back to work, there was still a lot to do. It seemed like ages before Damon's return, the day after tomorrow. She couldn't break this to him over the phone; it had to be in person.

The next two days dragged by, but Sasha didn't mention anything to Damon when he phoned. Then Wednesday evening she drove to the airport to pick Damon up. He was so happy to see her, would it all change once she told him the news.

As soon as they got into the car, Damon cupped one hand to the side of her face and pulled her towards him for a kiss. It felt like an age since Damon's lips had been on hers and thinking this may well be the last time, Sasha sighed and leaned into it.

Damon sensed something was wrong, but decided to let Sasha tell him in her own time. Instead he deepened the kiss and dipped his tongue into her mouth, at her invitation.

When they arrived at her place she pulled him to the couch and sat down with him.

'Damon I have something I need to tell you. I think it's going to change everything and I'll understand if you don't want to marry me anymore or take me to the US with you.'

At this Damon was really worried, but he kept quiet so as not to interrupt her.

'I had a doctor's appointment the other day and the doctor confirmed that I am not pregnant. He said I was never pregnant and that the test must have given a false positive.' Sasha said this as tears poured down her face. Without hesitating Damon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

'What did you think I would say? Did you think I would stop loving you just because you weren't pregnant? Don't get me wrong, it is a disappointment, but if you remember when I came looking for you and told you I loved you and that you were my Soul mate, I didn't know that you might be pregnant.'

'This does change things, but in a good way. Now we don't have to rush and get married, also the press won't be able to have a field day about you being pregnant. Don't think me selfish, but now we can take our time and spend some time alone together, before we have children.'

Sniffling and trying to stop her tears which were now tears of joy, Sasha said,

'Children, how many exactly are you planning on us having?'

'Well I was thinking that as you are a twin, and you told me twins run in your family, maybe we could get lucky and have twins. In fact I think we should start practising now, what do you think?' he said with a mischievous grin.

With that and now laughing with joy, Sasha changed her position and straddled Damon. Then slowly she started to unbutton his shirt. With a mischievous grin of her own she said,

'You know we once mentioned fulfilling more of my fantasies, you should really invest in less expensive shirts.'

Puzzled he asked why and Sasha explained in between kisses that she had watched so many women rip his shirt open on his TV show; it was a fantasy of hers to do the same.

Damon was in the middle of taking Sasha's top off, when her comment just made him go hard. Cupping her bottom and pulling her closer, so that she could feel how turned on he was, he said

'I'm going to have to have a word with the wardrobe department, as they alter the shirts by adding Velcro, so they can be ripped open. I think they would be ok giving me a few. I'll stress I need them specifically for practising,' he said laughing.

Then without further ado, he put his hands beneath her skirt and ripped her pants off. Then undid his jeans and pushed them off. Still kissing him, Sasha adjusted her position so that she was poised just above him and while looking deeply into each other's eyes, Damon put his hands on her waist and thrust into her.

Sasha arched her back and moaned at each thrust, then putting her hands around his neck, she took control and rode him. When they came, they came together and collapsed in each other's arms. Sasha was thinking all is right in the world again and Damon was thinking God I love this woman.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about that, but I had to put some angst into this, as realistically when does any romance run smoothly. Thank you for the last review. Just one more chapter to go and it will be a short one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

They were finally on the plane flying to L.A. Sasha had packed most of her things up and put them into storage and she had rented out the house, which would be Kyle's one day.

She and Damon had talked at length about their future and it was decided that Sasha would travel with Damon, so that they were not separated for great periods of time. But as well as this she had taken Damon by surprise when she had asked him if she could work for the foundation and get involved with fund raising.

Damon's one worry had been that now with no child on the way to occupy her time, would Sasha get bored not working and just travelling with him. She had been in a high powered job that had kept her busy and challenged. Travelling with him would surely not keep her happy for long. But now he knew everything was going to work out.

Just then an air hostess offered them some champagne. As she walked away, Damon got up from his seat and took something out of his pocket. Then kneeling down before Sasha he took her hand.

'Sasha darling, I wanted to do this properly when I had a ring. The reason I went back to the US on the last trip, was to ask my mum for my grandmother's engagement ring. Would you put me out of my misery and end our search for your Soul mate by becoming my wife, now & forever?'

Speechless, unable to do anything but nod her head, Sasha finally said' Yes, yes, yes' as she threw her arms around Damon. Then putting the ring on Sasha's finger, he whispered, 'Shall we tweet my fans and break the news, before the press find out?'

The End

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your reviews. I really enjoyed writing this first attempt at Fan Fiction and I hope you did too. I've been toying with a story about Klaus/Joesph Morgan, so please watch this space. xo


End file.
